


Dreams Can Be Reality

by byunhyuneris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunhyuneris/pseuds/byunhyuneris
Summary: Drabbles about Baekhyun and Chanyeol's life as parents.(Brief mentions of side Kaisoo, Seho, and Xiuchen.)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is going to be a series of what are essentially one shots of chanbaek as parents! it'll all exist in the same universe but time will jump frequently and it won't necessarily all flow--i'll write whatever comes to me.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol met seven years ago.

It was their first week of college, and Baekhyun wouldn’t have even noticed the other man. If said man hadn’t tripped and spilled his iced americano all over Baekhyun one morning before Baekhyun’s 8 am class. 

Baekhyun’s best friend was waiting in the doorway and saw it all unfold, struggling to keep in his laughter as the taller man grabbed napkins and tried his hardest to rub the coffee out of Baekhyun’s light pink shirt.

Obviously, it didn’t work very well.

Baekhyun tried not to be upset, seeing how apologetic the taller man was. He was practically in tears as he apologized profusely and offered to buy Baekhyun a new shirt.  
Baekhyun, at the time, didn’t have the heart to tell him he had made it for himself in his final design class in high school.

(But now? He loves to hold it over Chanyeol.)

Baekhyun didn’t have time to stay and let the tall man continue to try and take the stain out of his favorite shirt, he just grabbed his coffee and repeated it was okay before hurrying out of the shop with Kyungsoo.

Who immediately burst into laughter once the door closed.

 

Chanyeol felt guilty for over a week, wishing he could see the cute man he’d made a fool out of himself in front of at least one more time.

That time came sooner than either of them thought.

Baekhyun convinced Kyungsoo to go to a party the following Friday night.

Chanyeol’s best friends pulled him out of his room to try and socialize.

They met again when Chanyeol was refilling his drink.

Upon seeing Baekhyun, he quickly made his way over, unsure of what his plan of action would be. That didn’t include dropping his beer and effectively ruining Baekhyun’s white shoes.

Once again, Kyungsoo saw this all go down, but this time he didn’t stop himself from laughing at the horrible luck of his best friend.

Baekhyun was a little more than tipsy and whined about how Chanyeol had ruined his favorite shirt and now his shoes, and Chanyeol wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

 

What happened next Baekhyun insists was the alcohol talking, but Chanyeol (to this day) says it was his pretty face that got Baekhyun to ask him to dance as an apology.

Chanyeol wasn’t a dancer. He didn’t go to a single dance in high school for that exact reason. But the cute boy who he’d embarrassed himself twice now was in front of him and asking him to dance. 

He couldn’t say no.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol out on the dance floor and Baekhyun soon learned that Chanyeol was not only clumsy, but also had two left feet. 

Baekhyun, at first, thought maybe Chanyeol had just had too much to drink.

After getting his beer-stained shoes stepped on one too many times Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down and kissed him, praying the man would be able to at least do that decently.

 

It was Chanyeol’s first kiss, but he did keep up well. Baekhyun wouldn’t have been able to guess that the man hadn’t ever been on a date.

Baekhyun was a bit of a flirt in high school. While never having been in a relationship, he had his fair share of dates and boys blowing up his phone.

He never gave them the time of day, if he was being honest. It wasn’t who he was. 

He expected Chanyeol to be an easy fuck, to get one good thing out of his shirt and shoes being ruined.

 

He brought Chanyeol upstairs and found an open bedroom, and Chanyeol naively assumed they’d stick to making out. When Baekhyun pulled his shirt off, Chanyeol panicked.

“I-I’m a virgin!” He blurted out, and Baekhyun froze.

Baekhyun looked down at the cute man laying there and realized he didn’t even know his name.

“What’s your name, virgin?” Baekhyun giggled.

“C-Chanyeol. Listen, I-I think you’re really cute but I.. I don’t want to do anything more than this so if you’re not cool with that I can just go,” Chanyeol said quickly.

Baekhyun cooed at the man and pulled his shirt back on.

“I’m Baekhyun. If you don’t want to do anything more than this, that’s fine with me,” Baekhyun smiled, and Chanyeol immediately felt himself fall for the beautiful man sitting in his lap. “Would it be okay if I kissed you again? You’re a good kisser.”

“I-I am? You.. uh, it’s my first time?” Chanyeol told him, a little hesitantly, and Baekhyun’s jaw dropped.

“But you’re hot!” Baekhyun gasped. “Why have you never kissed anyone?”

Pink spread across Chanyeol’s cheeks and he shrugged, “I’m shy and clumsy and awkward, I guess.” 

Baekhyun’s heart melted and he grabbed Chanyeol’s hands, holding them to his chest.

“Well, Chanyeol, I think yes, you’re a little clumsy,” Baekhyun mused, smiling again when Chanyeol turned even redder and groaned. “Maybe a little shy, but you’re also very pretty, and a good kisser, and I would really enjoy getting to know you more.”

“I’m sorry for ruining your shirt and your shoes,” Chanyeol said softly. “I can pay you for them.”

“I told you the dance was enough of an apology. If you can’t accept that, a little more kissing would surely be enough,” Baekhyun grinned.

 

They stayed up there for over an hour, talking in between kisses, and Baekhyun was surprised at how much he enjoyed his time with the taller man.

He did want to know more. He wanted to hear Chanyeol tell him more stories, to hear Chanyeol’s laugh and to see his smile.

So before going downstairs, Baekhyun put his number in Chanyeol’s phone and demanded they go on a date.

As an apology, of course. Chanyeol would be paying.

 

Chanyeol went up to his friends after and they were stunned when he told them what happened.

Sehun clapped him on the back and cheered about how Chanyeol would finally get laid, and Baekhyun heard it from across the room.

Their eyes met and Baekhyun winked before turning back to Kyungsoo.

 

On their date, Chanyeol almost knocked his water all over the table, but Baekhyun pulled it out of the way last second.

One date turned into two and then suddenly they had been dating for six months.

Baekhyun learned to have quick reflexes while around his boyfriend, and only one more pair of shoes got ruined that year after Chanyeol dropped his smoothie.

 

Baekhyun’s friends had become Chanyeol’s friends and vice versa and they spent all their time together.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure when it happened, but he stopped caring about other boys and he only wanted Chanyeol’s attention.

 

Baekhyun didn’t even care that Chanyeol wasn’t ready to have sex. They could do other things, and Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol loved to see him fuck himself using a vibrator, so it was an alright arrangement for both of them.

They moved in together junior year and Baekhyun helped Chanyeol with his degree in music, lending his voice to Chanyeol’s tracks. Chanyeol would do his best to help Baekhyun with his design degree but after dropping spaghetti on Baekhyun’s homework, Baekhyun decided to keep his work far, far away from his clumsy boyfriend.

They didn’t have sex until almost the end of their junior year, when Chanyeol had set up a romantic dinner for them at home (Kyungsoo had cooked it for him) and then he brought Baekhyun into the bedroom, and they didn’t just sleep together.

For the first time, Baekhyun made love to someone, and Chanyeol learned how mindblowing sex truly was.

 

They lived together until they graduated and then found an apartment near where Baekhyun’s internship would be starting.

Chanyeol found a music store close by to work at while he looked for a more stable job, and they hadn’t looked back since.

 

They have been together seven years, and it was only a year ago Baekhyun discovered he was pregnant.

It wasn’t the best timing, he was due for a promotion at work and Chanyeol had just found a production studio that wanted to work with him.

 

Baekhyun showed up on Kyungsoo’s doorstep in tears. Upon explaining what was wrong, Kyungsoo sighed.

“If you weren’t pregnant I’d slap you,” Kyungsoo muttered. “Chanyeol loves you, you know that. He’s going to be excited.”

So, Baekhyun went home, terrified but hoping for the best.

He ended up telling Chanyeol on Christmas, after coming home from Chanyeol’s parents house.

He had wrapped the test up and pulled it out from his hiding place (his sock drawer) and Chanyeol whined about how Baekhyun had given him an extra gift so now they were uneven.

 

“Just open it, please,” Baekhyun said, and he almost bit his lip open as Chanyeol unwrapped the small box.

Chanyeol was confused upon seeing the test, until realizing, and he gasped.

He looked up at Baekhyun in disbelief and Baekhyun offered a small smile.

“Surprise?” He whispered, and Chanyeol jumped up.

“You’re pregnant?” He exclaimed, and Baekhyun nodded. “Oh my God! How far along? Is a boy or girl? We need names!”

“You’re not upset?” Baekhyun asked, and Chanyeol’s smile dropped.

“You thought I would be upset?” Chanyeol frowned, and Baekhyun nodded again, looking down at his feet. “Baby, I love you. How could I ever be upset about this?”

“Because you just got that new job a-and it isn’t good timing,” Baekhyun murmured, biting his lip again. “I know you want kids, but I still was worried.”

“I don’t care about the job. It’s my dream, yes, but you mean so much more to me,” he said, dropping down to his knees. “And this little thing, in here, means more to me than any of that.”  
Tears filled Baekhyun’s eyes and he pulled Chanyeol back to his feet to hug him.

 

Chanyeol treated Baekhyun like glass the entire pregnancy.

He would open every door and check on him countless times throughout the day, making sure Baekhyun had everything he needed. 

When Baekhyun had morning sickness, Chanyeol stayed by his side, even if he almost got sick himself from the sight of throw up.

 

When they had their three month check up, they learned they were having twins.

Baekhyun was terrified, but Chanyeol talking the entire way home about how they would have two little babies to love and care for soothed his worries.

Chanyeol did his very best to keep Baekhyun calm throughout the whole pregnancy.

 

The only time he truly failed doing so is when he asked to keep the genders secret until they were born.

Baekhyun panicked about not being prepared, about not having enough things for the twins when they were born, that they would be stressed when they were born.

Chanyeol did manage to calm him down, and convinced Baekhyun to keep it secret.

 

Chanyeol often sang to Baekhyun’s stomach, kissing it and telling the twins how much he loved them and how happy they would be once they were born.

Baekhyun had cried too many times over how sweet Chanyeol was to their twins, even when they were still inside of him.

Chanyeol made it a point to sing to his stomach at least once a day and to kiss it after waking up and before falling asleep.

Baekhyun was positive he couldn’t be with anyone better.

 

The week before Baekhyun went into labor Chanyeol was on high alert.

Baekhyun was on paternity leave and Chanyeol’s company had given him the same, so he was doting on Baekhyun every minute, making sure he was happy and keeping his eyes on him.

 

It was a Tuesday night when Baekhyun went into labor, Kyungsoo and his fiancè Jongin were over, and Chanyeol had run out to get take out.

Baekhyun had felt strange all day, and he wasn't sure how he could tell it was coming. Maybe it was instinct or maybe it was the contraction that suddenly hit him while he was sitting on the couch.

"I'm going into labor," he said calmly, although his insides were stirring with nerves.

“What?” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “Chanyeol isn’t here!”

“Call him and have us meet him at the hospital, please. I need help down to the car, and we have the bag in the closet with our stuff. Can one of you grab it?” Baekhyun did his best to remain calm, and Jongin somehow jumped into action.

“Soo, you get the bag and lock up, I’ll get him to the car. Call Chanyeol once you’re done,” Jongin ordered. “Come on, Baek, let’s go.”

 

Jongin helped Baekhyun to the elevator and then to Chanyeol’s car, and Kyungsoo joined them a minute later.

“What do you mean he’s in labor?” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol yell over the phone.

“We’re on the way to the hospital! I have the bag, he’s in the car, and I locked the door. Meet us there, okay? Jongin will wait for you at the entrance. I’ll make sure Baekkie is okay, I promise,” Kyungsoo told him. “Drive, Jongin.”

“Let me talk to him!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

“Yeol?” Baekhyun breathed out, still winded from the walk and the contraction. “If you aren’t at the hospital when I give birth I will fucking castrate you.”

“Oh, God. I’ll be there, baby, okay? Breathe! Soo, help him breathe!” Chanyeol demanded. “Stay calm, I’ll be there within twenty minutes.”

“Drive safe, idiot. I don’t want you getting in a car crash. Just get there safely as quick as you can,” Baekhyun groaned, clutching his bulging stomach as his contraction worsened. “Jongin, drive fast. It hurts.”

“Don’t you crash either! If you crash I’ll fucking end you, Jongin. I have to go, I’m at my car. I love you, Baekkie, okay?” Chanyeol said. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you too. Thank you,” Baekhyun said before Kyungsoo hung up. 

 

Chanyeol got to the hospital twenty minutes later and ran into Jongin outside.

“Where is he?” Chanyeol asked as he ran up the steps.

“Soo is with him, he’s just gotten checked in. He’s fine, Yeol, relax!” Jongin exclaimed, chasing after the taller man.

Baekhyun sat in the hospital bed, trying not to think about the oncoming contractions, wishing Chanyeol was with him.

“If that dumbass really crashed I’m going to kill him,” Baekhyun hissed. “Where is he?”

“It hasn’t been that long, Baek. He’ll be here,” Kyungsoo hushed him gently, rubbing Baekhyun’s stomach. “Are you excited?”

“I’m fucking terrified,” Baekhyun murmured. “What if I’m not a good dad, Soo?”

“Oh, shut up. You’re going to be an amazing dad, and so will Chanyeol. I promise you,” Kyungsoo told him. 

 

The door burst open and Chanyeol came through, panting and rushing to Baekhyun’s side.

“Are you okay? Are they still in there?” Chanyeol asked, collapsing into the chair and grabbing Baekhyun’s hand.

“They’re still in there,” Baekhyun said, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand. “I’m scared, Yeollie.”

“I’ll.. be here..” Chanyeol panted. “I won’t.. leave your side again. I promise. It will all be okay.”

“You need to work out more,” Baekhyun teased with a small smile. “Thank you.”

 

It took ten hours for Baekhyun to finally give birth and, true to his word, Chanyeol didn’t leave his side that entire time. 

They had two boys, and as soon as they were placed in Baekhyun’s arms he burst into tears.

Chanyeol was sniffling next to him and kissing his forehead, their boys forehead, and Baekhyun was so happy and relieved he couldn’t keep tears from flowing down his cheeks.

 

It was a little while later, after their friends and families had visited and met the boys, that they finally discussed names.

They had two names they both agreed on, and they officially named their boys.

Minhyuk and Minsoo Park.

(Their biggest discussion was when they got married, whose surname would be chosen. Chanyeol won the argument.)

 

The first few months were a mix of emotions.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were exhausted but so happy at the same time.

Dealing with twins was a handful, but they had developed a solid routine and managed to get a good six hours every night by the time their boys were seven months old.

The best moments, the men would both agree, were when big moments would happen.

Chanyeol was sitting on the floor while the boys had their ‘tummy time’, and all three of them were immersed in the show playing on the tv.

Chanyeol has come to love the plot of many TV shows meant for children. 

He was so wrapped up in the TV he barely noticed Minhyuk roll over onto his back.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and it took him a moment to process what had happened.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol shouted, and he heard a crash from the bedroom.

“What?” Baekhyun came running in, scissors in his hands.

“Don’t run with scissors! Do you want to teach the kids bad examples?” Chanyeol scolded.

“What’s wrong? Why did you yell?” Baekhyun ignored the chastising, too worried over what could have gone wrong while he was working.

“Minhyuk rolled over!” Chanyeol grinned, and Baekhyun gasped.

He put the scissors on the counter and sat down next to Chanyeol, tears brimming in his eyes.

“I missed it?” Baekhyun whispered, the first tear falling.

“Hey! There’s still Minsoo! Minhyuk is the older one, that’s why he did it first! In theory, he’s eight minutes older, so maybe in eight minutes he’ll do it too?” Chanyeol did his best to cheer Baekhyun up.

Baekhyun was going to question the logic but settled for kissing Chanyeol’s cheek.

“That’s not how it works, honey, but thank you for trying,” Baekhyun said softly.

(Minsoo rolled over a week later, while Baekhyun was changing his clothes. Baekhyun cried again.)

 

When their boys were eleven months, they walked for the first time.

They had been crawling for a few months and the men knew that they would start to walk soon.

Minhyuk had gotten close a few times, but never had actually taken steps on his own.

It was Minsoo who did it first, using Chanyeol’s leg for balance before shakily making his way over to Baekhyun. 

They managed to get it on video and both of them were sobbing that night while rewatching it. 

 

Minhyuk walked the day before the twins birthday. 

Baekhyun was in the kitchen with Kyungsoo, trying to prepare the cake for their party tomorrow, when Minhyuk suddenly pulled himself up and walked across the kitchen.

Baekhyun quickly got his phone and managed to get the last few steps before Minhyuk fell and started to cry.

Chanyeol cried, too, when he got home and found out he’d missed it.

 

Minsoo spoke first, his first word being ‘Papa’, and Chanyeol didn’t stop crying for over an hour.

Minhyuk was almost a full month later, and Baekhyun was hopeful he would say ‘daddy.’

His first word was cookie.

While cute, and the two men still fonded over it, Baekhyun was the smallest bit disappointed.

(The boys learned how to say daddy very soon after. Chanyeol hated seeing Baekhyun upset over it and secretly taught them how to say it.) 

 

The personality started to show in their sons around the age of two and a half.

Minhyuk was the troublemaker of the two, throwing more tantrums and being much messier.

Minsoo was quieter and picked up after himself, preferring to color at the table rather than play in the mud like his brother.

Minhyuk was fascinated when his Papa would play the guitar, begging for Chanyeol to play again and again until Chanyeol’s fingers were sore.

Minsoo liked when him and his daddy would draw together, and was totally fine spending hours doing so. 

 

They got in their fair share of fights, as most siblings do.

“Daddy!” Baekhyun heard Minsoo wail, and quick footsteps running down the hallway. “Daddy, Minhyuk ripped my picture!”

Minhyuk was put in a time out, and Baekhyun made him apologize and hug Minsoo.

 

“Papa! Minsoo hit me!” Minhyuk shouted. 

 

“Daddy, Minhyuk said I was stupid!” Minsoo exclaimed.

(They fought quite a bit.)


	2. The 3rd Birthday

It was the boys third birthday and Baekhyun and Chanyeol had the party all set up.

It was the first time hosting more than two people at a time in their new house, which they had moved into a little over a month ago. 

Baekhyun had picked out outfits that the boys liked, Minhyuk in a striped tee and overalls and Minsoo in a baby blue suit that he saw in the closet and insisted upon wearing.

(They had bought it for Minsoo to wear to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s wedding but it ended up being too big to fit him at the time.)

Baekhyun thought it was adorable that they were both developing their own sense of style, snapping countless pictures until both boys were whining about how they were hungry.

 

“Alright, let’s go,” Baekhyun mused, grabbing their hands and leading them down to where the party was going on.

They had invited a few kids from around the neighborhood they had met, and all of their friends who had children of their own.

Minhyuk immediately hit it off with Jongdae and Minseok’s son and within an hour, they were covered in dirt and mud after playing soccer.

 

Minsoo sat with Junmyeon and Sehun’s daughter, playing Guess Who and then coloring with her after.

Then all of the kids played the party games Baekhyun and Chanyeol set up, and the only mishap was Minsoo spilling punch on his suit halfway through ring toss and then crying over it.

The parents of the neighborhood kids couldn’t stop gushing about how cute the twins were, and Chanyeol felt oddly proud.  
He knew his sons were adorable, and others did too.

 

“Daddy, can we open presents soon?” Minhyuk asked for the tenth time, tugging on Baekhyun’s pant leg.

“Soon, Minnie. Go play,” Baekhyun mused, and Minhyuk groaned before listening. 

“They’re going to freak out,” Chanyeol chuckled, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s waist. “Minsoo has been telling me how much he wants an art set.”

“They’re going to be so excited,” Baekhyun smiled. “I can’t wait.”

 

At four they sat the boys down with everyone watching, and they started to open gifts. 

Minhyuk screamed over the mini soccer nets Kyungsoo and Jongin got him, and Baekhyun grinned upon seeing Kyungsoo’s happy expression.

Minsoo was the most excited about his legos from Yixing and Luhan, begging to stop with the presents and to start setting them up. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had gotten the boys three presents each, two smaller ones and one bigger one. They figured it was enough to make them happy but not enough to spoil them.

Chanyeol had gotten them the big gifts himself and had even kept it a secret from Baekhyun, so he was excited to see what it was as well.

 

“Can I open the one from you? Please, please?” Minhyuk pleaded, pointing at the big box. 

“Save that one for last, okay?” Chanyeol nodded. “But you can open the other two.”

Minhyuk ripped open the smallest box and saw the car set Baekhyun had picked out.

He said ‘thank you’ before pushing it to the side and going to the next one, and Baekhyun pouted.

Chanyeol snickered and squeezed his hip, watching as Minsoo opened up the art set they had found.

He gasped and froze, and Chanyeol’s eyes widened when he started to cry.

“What, Soo? What? Do you not like it?” Chanyeol frowned.

“I-I love it,” Minsoo whimpered, and all of the adults at the party cood and fonded over how sweet their son was.  
Baekhyun was a little too proud of that.

 

Minsoo ran over and hugged them both and Baekhyun laughed, smoothing his hair down.

“You still have two more, honey. Go open them,” Baekhyun smiled. 

Minsoo listened and Minhyuk opened his brand new soccer ball, screaming once again.

Minsoo was excited to see more coloring books in his second gift, and by the time he was finished opening, Minhyuk was about to explode.

“Can I open? Please?” He whined.

“Minsoo, open yours at the same time,” Chanyeol smiled.

 

The boys ripped the wrapping paper off the box and Baekhyun let out a sigh when he saw what was inside.

A drumset for Minsoo and a guitar for Minhyuk.

Mini, and clearly meant for kids, but it was still two instruments for their three year old sons.

“Papa! This is so cool!” Minhyuk shouted, and Chanyeol clapped his hands excitedly.

“More noise, huh?” Baekhyun muttered, and Chanyeol smiled.

“We could be a family band. You can sing for us,” Chanyeol winked, and Baekhyun shook his head.

 

The party ended soon after and as soon as everyone was gone, Minhyuk was already ripping into the guitar box. 

Within three days the instruments had been made a basement toy.


	3. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol reminisce on their college days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is recreational use of marijuana just as a quick warning!

“The kids finally fell asleep,” Baekhyun murmured, falling into bed with Chanyeol.

“Come here,” Chanyeol yawned, pulling Baekhyun closer. Baekhyun obliged and rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest, closing his eyes. “Do you remember our first time?”

“That was random,” Baekhyun mused, nodding. “But yes. It was wonderful.”

“I was so scared that night. My hair was fucking pink, too,” Chanyeol grumbled, and Baekhyun bursted out laughing, quickly silencing himself to not wake the kids.

 

“We were wild, weren’t we?” Baekhyun giggled. “I had my longer black hair with the red streaks.”

“It was a mullet. Stop denying it,” Chanyeol smirked, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes but didn’t disagree. “We really were a stereotypical art major couple.”

 

“I was design, excuse you,” Baekhyun teased. “And you were music.”

“Both artistic. Shut up,” Chanyeol snickered, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. 

 

Soon after moving in together, Baekhyun got his infamous mullet that his friends still talk about today. 

He thought he looked cool, and Chanyeol really did love it, always playing with it when he got the chance.

(He also liked to pull on it when Baekhyun gave him head.)

 

“Yeollie, will you please dye your hair pink?” Baekhyun pouted, brushing his boyfriend’s long brown locks out of his eyes. “It would be so pretty! Please?”

“I don’t want pink hair, Baekkie. Let it go,” Chanyeol groaned.

“I’ll watch as many nerd movies as you want! Please?” Baekhyun whined, and Chanyeol pauses for a minute.

“All of the Harry Potters,” Chanyeol said.

“Yes! I’ll watch all of them!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Will you really dye it pink?”

“I’m not cutting it, but yes,” Chanyeol sighed. 

“I don’t want it cut. I like my sexy long haired man,” Baekhyun grinned. “You will look so good with pink hair, I’m so excited.”

 

They set up an appointment for two days later and they spent the days leading up watching every Harry Potter.

Baekhyun didn’t understand a lot of what was going on, but he liked for the simple fact of how happy Chanyeol was about watching them together.

 

They went to the salon and ended up paying way too much money for a full bleach and color of Chanyeol’s hair, but Baekhyun thought it was worth it.

Chanyeol thought it was stupid, but Baekhyun was excited, so he would do it.

 

The one thing that Baekhyun disliked about Chanyeol was the fact he was a stoner. He didn’t ever force Baekhyun to do it, but he asks more than once while he’s doing it himself.

Just to come here Chanyeol had to smoke a blunt, telling Baekhyun that he didn’t want to do it sober.

It isn’t that Baekhyun hates weed, he more worries about one of their neighbors calling the police and Chanyeol getting arrested. 

 

Five hours later and Baekhyun and Chanyeol were back home, and Chanyeol’s hair was a light pink color Baekhyun chose for him. 

Baekhyun couldn’t stop playing with it, sitting in Chanyeol’s lap as he tried to watch tv, a smile on his face the entire time. 

“You really like it, huh?” Chanyeol chuckled.

Chanyeol didn’t hate it as much as he imagined. It looked nice with his skin tone, and seeing Baekhyun this happy about it was the best part of all.

“Yes! It’s so pretty, I knew it would be,” Baekhyun hummed. “I want you to give me a blowjob so I can look down and see that.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and looked back to the tv, causing Baekhyun to laugh.

 

The next day Chanyeol was smoking in the living room again, and Baekhyun let out a sigh when he walked into the smell.

“I’m almost done, babe. Sorry,” Chanyeol said. “Want a hit?”

“Oh you know me so well, of course I do,” Baekhyun muttered.

“Why won’t you just try it? I dyed my hair pink for you! A little weed won’t kill you!” Chanyeol exclaimed. 

“I watched all of the Harry Potters with you for you to do that!” Baekhyun huffed.

“What do I have to do to get you to try?” Chanyeol asked. “Name it.”

 

Baekhyun thought for a moment and he figured his choice wasn’t very likely, so he said it.

“I want to have sex. If you agree, I’ll try,” he half joked, and Chanyeol looked down.

 

Baekhyun thought he upset the taller man and made his way over, grabbing his cheeks.

“Hey, I was kidding,” he told him with a small frown. “I’m fine with waiting, Yeol.”

“You know I want us to be really committed before we do,” Chanyeol murmured.

“I do. It’s okay, I was joking,” Baekhyun said. 

“But we live together. That’s pretty committed, isn’t it?” Chanyeol looked back up, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. “But I want it to be romantic. Not just a split decision fuck.”

“Yeol, I was kidding! I’ll try it, okay? I’m not forcing you into having sex with me,” Baekhyun frowned. “Roll another one. That one stopped burning.”

 

“You aren’t forcing me. I want to,” Chanyeol nodded. “And I just have to relight it. Hand me my lighter.”

Baekhyun reached back and grabbed it, handing it to his boyfriend and sitting down.

“You cough sometimes. Does it hurt?” Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol handed him the blunt. 

“You might cough. I have water here,” Chanyeol said. “If you don’t want to it’s okay.”

“No. I will,” Baekhyun nodded.

 

He lifted the blunt to his lips and inhaled, immediately feeling it hit his lungs, and he sputtered out a cough.

Chanyeol took the blunt back and set it on the ashtray, grabbing water and putting his free hand on Baekhyun’s back.

“You’re okay. It was your first time, don’t panic,” Chanyeol said gently, rubbing Baekhyun’s back as he chugged the water. “Do you want another?”

 

Baekhyun managed to stop coughing three minutes later and let out a small whimper, nodding.

“Babe, don’t do it if you don’t want,” Chanyeol said as Baekhyun grabbed it and relit it.

He managed to get about five or six good inhales (only coughing two of those times) and he hands the finished blunt back to his boyfriend.

“I feel fine,” Baekhyun frowned. “Why do you do this?”

“It’ll hit you. Just lay back and relax,” Chanyeol smiled, pulling Baekhyun into his arms. 

(After that, Baekhyun started smoking much more often with his boyfriend.)

 

Baekhyun was always horny when he got high, and after their first time a few weeks after his first time smoking, having sex while high became normal for them.

It was slower and more relaxed, Baekhyun usually riding Chanyeol deep and slow, and they both had come to love their rountine. 

\---- 

“Yeah, we need to get high again,” Chanyeol mused as they laid in bed after remincing on their college days. “You always were ready to fuck.”

Baekhyun looked up and Chanyeol and gave him an innocent smile.

Within two weeks they had found someone to sell them their supplies and they sat out on the back porch, the twins at Sehun and Junmyeon’s for the night. 

 

“Been a while,” Chanyeol laughed as he rolled the blunt. “You want first hit?”

“Mm, you can,” Baekhyun nodded. “You ride me tonight.”

“Fine. Don’t complain about my long legs this time,” Chanyeol smirked, lighting the end and taking a drag.

 

He only coughed a little, laughing as he blew out the smoke.

They had finished two blunts within an hour and ended up in bed, with Chanyeol fulfilling his promise.

 

They haven’t done this position in a while, and Baekhyun forgot how good it felt to have sex while high.

The highs mixing together as Chanyeol rolled his hips slowly, sliding down and whimpering every time Baekhyun’s cock made contact with his prostate. 

“Who says parents can’t have fun,” Baekhyun smirked, slapping Chanyeol’s ass, and Chanyeol laughed and ground down harder, causing a moan to erupt from Baekhyun’s throat.

 

“F-Fuck, help me. I want to cum,” Chanyeol pleaded.

“Beg,” Baekhyun’s eyes were full of mirth as Chanyeol let out a groan.

“Please let lay on my back and fuck me harder, my legs are exhausted,” Chanyeol whined, his bounces slowing in Baekhyun’s lap. “Please, Baek. Please, I need you.”

 

Baekhyun helped Chanyeol slide off of his cock and lay down, quickly making his way back inside.

Chanyeol’s eyes rolled back as he moaned, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s hair.

“I-It isn’t the same as the mullet but it’s nice still,” Chanyeol panted out, realizing Baekhyun wasn’t even listening to him, too focused on pistoning into him.

Baekhyun made it a point to make contact with Chanyeol’s prostate only every few thrusts, trying to keep it lasting longer.

He was close as well, but it felt so nice he never wanted to stop.

 

“Baek,” Chanyeol begged. “Please make me come, baby. Please.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t refuse that, though, and within the next minute Chanyeol finished, his cum splattering on his chest and abdomen.

Baekhyun followed a moment later and fell onto Chanyeol’s chest, using his arm as a pillow so he wouldn’t get any cum on his face.

“I hate how condoms feel after,” Baekhyun grunted. “I want to cuddle but I want this off my dick.”

“Clean me up. You topped, your job,” Chanyeol breathed out.

 

Baekhyun tied and tossed the condom away and then cleaned himself and Chanyeol up before laying down on top of him again.

“That was fun,” Baekhyun said.

“We aren’t as athletic as we were in college. I can’t go another round,” Chanyeol yawned. “We can shower in the morning.” 

“I love you. Goodnight,” Baekhyun murmured.

“I love you too,” Chanyeol said, both of them falling asleep soon after.

 

“Daddy! Why does it smell weird outside?” Minhyuk yelled the next morning, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other, eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel weird writing smut still ajksdfj so i hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! my twitter is bbheris if you would like to follow, but warning: all i do is yell about how much i love exo
> 
> thank you to maya for reading all of this and always encouraging me to write uwu
> 
> (also-all exo characters will be included one time or another, but this story if focused on chanbaek and their kids so please don't expect a lot of content about the other seven.)


End file.
